


A Dream Come True

by Julie E (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-11-04
Updated: 1994-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Julie%20E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely teenage girl named Alice must endure ridicule from her classmates and physical abuse from her father. Poverty also causes her life to be unbearable. Alice's daydreams about the stars in the sky are her sole means of escaping her miserable situation. Scott Hayden becomes Alice's only friend. When the girl's father discovers Scott's graciousness toward his daughter, he becomes extremely angry and pursues both teens with his truck. After striking Alice with the vehicle, he escapes onto a dirt road. Her only hope for survival comes from one of the stars in her dreams. Ironically, her father's solitary chance for survival lies in the stars as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

A DREAM COME TRUE  
by Julie

Trudging through a field strewn with garbage, Alice Smith slowly made her way home. The thorns in the field were piercing her tattered shoes, and her thin brown dress offered very little protection against the cold. Tears streamed down her bruised face. When she glanced toward the chemical plant that bordered on the south side of her neighborhood, she saw three familiar figures approaching her. They began to snicker.

"There's ugly old Alice in the same ugly old dress," they taunted. "I bet that we won't be seeing her at the prom. There's not a guy on earth that would be seen with her in public."

Alice tried to prevent the tears from flowing, but she was unsuccessful. The three girls continued to mock her. Although she attempted to hide from them, they pursued her until her father arrived in his dirty yellow pickup truck. With fear in their voices, they screamed and ran into an abandoned house.

"Alice, what sort of trouble have you caused this time?" yelled her father.

"Nothing, Dad," replied Alice.

Grabbing Alice by the arm, he forced her inside the truck. As soon as they arrived at their house, Alice's father began to beat her. She ran straight toward her room and locked the door.

The next day Alice climbed aboard the school bus. No one would sit near her until a new student named Scott Hayden arrived. He introduced himself and sat down beside her. The other students began to whisper and laugh.

Even though some of the boys started to call Scott names, he was determined to continue his conversation with Alice. He told her that his father had just obtained a job as a photographer for a local newspaper. Then Alice told Scott that her father had been working at the chemical plant for 17 years. She also told him about her mother, who had died four years earlier.

"Mom read science fiction stories to me when I was young," she said. "I used to gaze at the stars and dream about beings from other worlds. That was the happiest time of my life. Now all I have in this world are those dreams."

After school Scott asked Alice if he could walk her home, and she accepted his offer. However, her father spotted both of them together, which caused him to become extremely angry. He grabbed her, forced her into his truck and struck her on the face. Scott reached for his sphere. Carefully focusing on the truck's locked door, he caused it to spring open with a sudden jolt. Alice jumped from the truck. The two teens began to run through the field as fast as they could. The truck gained speed. Alice screamed when the truck struck her. A cloud of dust arose as the truck sped through the field and onto a dirt road.

Once again Scott grabbed his sphere. This time he contacted his father, who jumped into his car and rushed to the scene. Alice was barely clinging to life when Paul arrived. Almost every bone in her body was broken, and she was bleeding internally.

"My dad always said I was just a nobody," whispered Alice. "Here I am, lying in a field of garbage. I've lived like a loser, and I'm going to die like one, too," she cried.

Suddenly a bright blue light began to emanate from Paul Forrester's hand. It encompassed the girl, and she began to feel the pain leave her body. In a few minutes she was completely healed and was able to stand. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Then she was overcome with fear. She started to run, and Paul began to pursue her. Tripping on an old tree stump, Alice fell flat on her face into the dirt.

"Alice Smith, I mean you no harm," said Paul. "You are a very special young lady. Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

Grasping her by the hand, Paul lifted Alice out of the dirt. When he touched her, he could see the dreams that the girl had once had and the tragic circumstances that she currently faced. He placed his sphere into her hand.

"Some of the stories that your mother told you weren't fiction," he said. "I am a part of your dreams, Alice. What you are now seeing is my home planet. And now, Alice, you are seeing me."

A smile began to spread across Alice's face. Tears began to form in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Slowly the tears streamed down a face without any bruises or scars.

After the image of Paul's homeworld began to fade in Alice's mind, the two teens and Paul headed for the car. Without warning a huge explosion came from the refinery. Paul drove Alice and Scott to a safe place, and then he headed back to the plant. To his astonishment he saw Alice's father in his yellow truck, trapped between the billowing smoke and flames. Using the sphere to protect himself from the fire, Paul ran toward the truck and pulled the father out of it. Alice's dad had been injured by the flames, so Paul focused all of his energy on healing his badly burned skin.

Alice's father was terrified. "Who are you?" he asked Paul.

"I am Alice's friend. I know that you have hurt her many times. Can a man call himself a father when he tries to kill his own daughter? I cannot allow you to harm her. She cannot live with you any more."

Having returned to his car, Paul drove back to the place where Scott and Alice had been waiting. Then he drove Alice to her aunt's house. Alice's aunt had not been allowed to see Alice for many years, and she was worried about the girl. When she saw Alice, she shouted for joy and held her in her arms.

The next day Scott saw Alice at school. After biology class was finished, he asked her if she wanted to go to the prom with him. She accepted his invitation. Alice's aunt bought her the most gorgeous dress that anyone had ever seen. When she went to the dance with Scott, she was the most beautiful girl there. She and Scott had a wonderful time, and no one made fun of Alice any more.

THE END

Written by Julie Everett.


End file.
